Not Our Time
by Damonficgirl
Summary: Annie and Auggie have a fight and before they have settled their differences Annie finds herself on a plane to Israel and the one man who might tempt her to cheat on her best friend. Will Annie and Eyal give in to temptation? Will Annie and Auggie make peace? Not sure if this will be a stand alone or a two parter.


_**Not Our Time**_

_Setting: Vaguely mid to early next season. Assumes established A/A romance._

Annie Walker stalked into the office, she was trying very very hard to hold things together and appear professional after the screaming match she'd had with Auggie this morning but her gait was all wrong. She was tense. She was angry. Her relationship with Auggie was falling apart because of that God-damn file Henry Wilcox had given her and she didn't know how to make it right. She couldn't ignore what she knew, not even out of respect for Auggie's loyalty to Joan, but she wasn't even sure she could trust the intel from Wilcox and either way she _was_ hurt and angry that Auggie was taking Joan's side. Shouldn't his first loyalty be to Annie? Shouldn't he be able to trust her to do the right thing?

Auggie likewise was fuming. They'd come to work separately after Annie had stormed out of the apartment and his plan was to avoid Annie for as long as possible. He couldn't face her. The thing that hurt most was that she'd kept secrets from him. Annie should know by now that he always put her first, he'd risked his job and his life for her more than once. Didn't that mean anything to her? How could she trust Henry Wilcox over her best friends and lover?

"Annie, you free? I need someone on a plane to Israel in half an hour, it's short notice I know but it's a simple drop off and I know you've got friends over there."

Friends? She must mean Eyal.

"I don't think my ah, friends, are there at the moment, but I'd be happy to make the drop. A trip away sounds fantastic."

"Great, you'd be doing me a favour, to be honest this is really a rookie assignment and but I haven't really got anyone I can end without more prep time."

"No worries Joan," Annie smiled. She loved it when Joan spoke to her like she was _someone_ in the agency, an agent who had proved herself, not the wet-behind-the-ears newbie she'd been when she first arrived. Auggie assured her that when Joan was overprotective it was Joan looking out for her not Joan trying to belittle her but Annie always felt frustrated that the older woman didn't always show Annie how much she believed in her.

"Auggie won't mind?" Joan gave her a raised eyebrow look.

"He knows the drill," Annie replied blandly, trying not to show what was really going on.

"Well they do say distance makes the heart grow fonder," Joan observed and in that moment Annie suspected that Joan not only knew they were fighting but was trying to help. Joan knew what it was like to have a falling out with a co-worker who was more than a co-worker and she knew all too well that there was nothing like having an ocean between you to get some space.

Annie only managed an awkward half smile of agreement. She willed her eyes not to dart towards Auggie's office as they walked past and she resolved she would text him from the airport so he wouldn't have a chance to reply before she left. She knew not saying goodbye properly was a juvenile way of punishing him but she was angry enough that it was satisfying anyway.

Annie was so restless that the plane trip felt longer than usual, but despite her nerves the drop off when smoothly leaving her with 48 hours to kill before her return flight. She tried taking in a museum but she ended up wondering from exhibit to exhibit without taking anything in. Feeling claustrophobic and it was too hot to go running but she hadn't had time to pack so she figured she'd kill some time shopping for an outfit to wear home.

Feeling frustrated and lazy and lonelier than she wanted to admit she texted Eyal, "Shame you're not a woman, trying to find a boutique in Tel Aviv."

To Annie's great surprise he texted back immediately. "Neshama, you're in my homeland and you didn't call? I'm hurt. As if you wishing I was a woman was not offensive enough." Even reading his texts she heard his charming accent ring through.

"Thought you were in Greece," Annie replied quickly smirking.

A moment passed and her phone rang. She answered it, "Eyal?"

"I never understood the fascination some people have with text messaging, it's impersonal and unromantic," Eyal complained.

"Not everyone shares your romantic spirit."

"They should," he replied winningly. He had that unique way of making himself sound as appealing as a fresh slice of key lime cheescake and making her laugh about it instead of being repealed by his arrogance.

"So where are you?"

"In Tel Aviv like you, I wondered would you like to join me for lunch?"

"I'd love too. What brings you home?" Annie asked carefully, a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"Family obligations, but my misfortune has engendered a happy coincidence so for that I will be grateful. You won't be offended if I choose the restaurant?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, text me the details so I don't get lost."

"Oh I doubt you would get lost, but I will do that. It will be lovely to see you."

"You too," Annie smiled. She felt better than she had all day, but she also felt a pang of guilt. They might be fighting but she was still with Auggie, it wasn't like they'd broken up, and now she was half a work away and having lunch with another man who might get the wrong idea. She considered Eyal a friend first and foremost, but he was a friend who had asked her to run away with him only a few months ago, that wasn't your average friendship.

Lunch was pleasant. Eyal told funny stories and the pair mutually sensed a desire in the other to avoid certain topics of conversation - Annie didn't want to talk about Auggie and Eyal didn't want to talk about whatever family business had brought him home from his sailing holiday.

They'd had a glass of wine with lunch and in the heat that and the good company was enough to relax both operatives. For once either of them were distracted with spy craft and neither was in a rush to say goodbye so at the end of the meal Eyal suggested they go for a walk. Annie agreed but of course Eyal didn't just mean around the block, he steered her towards a waiting moped and offered her a helmet. She grinned and climbed on behind him. The moped ride was just what she needed and Eyal knew the perfect vantage point to walk and talk privately in partial shade while taking in the landscape and architecture of the ancient city. When he offered her his arm she took it, holding his arm and enjoying their closeness while promising herself that she was not really crossing a line she shouldn't. It was a friendly and polite gesture, that was all.

"It's very beautiful," Annie observed.

"As are you. You would fit in well here don't you think?" Eyal replied.

"In another life perhaps."

"Why not this one?"

Annie sighed. "I like my job."

"Then why don't you sound very happy? There is a weary tone in your voice nashema. It is unnatural in one so young and beautiful."

"Young? I'm not so young."

"Feeling old already? This last year has been hard on you I know, has it aged you that much?"

"In some ways, but there are other things, things' I can't explain."

"I kept my distance these past months believing that you would be well cared for."

"You mean Auggie? You knew he had feelings for you?"

"I would have been the blind one had I not. Has it not worked out well between you?"

"It has, it was. But now things are complicated."

"In this line of business that is often the case, but perhaps if your lover were not so closely involved in your day to day affairs," Eyal teased.

Annie gave him a withering look. "Don't tempt me."

"Your brain says no but part of you wants to say yes, that's interesting." Eyal turned towards Annie and drew her close. He studied her beautiful eyes, his face angled towards her face. His dark eyes and chiselled draw drew her in invitingly. Annie moved towards his lips but before they could kiss Eyal stopped her lips with his finger. "A year ago I would have kissed you. I would have not hesitated to take advantage of this situation. But now is not the place or the time for us. I will wait."

Annie let out a sigh. "I'm a horrible person," she confessed.

"Far from it, he chided and turning and taking her arm and redirecting her along the path he expanded, "You're upset and you're confused and I was being a bad friend, lets walk some more, tell me about your fight, the parts that aren't classified."

"If I do, will you tell me why you're back in Tel Aviv?" she asked hopefully. She really wanted to know. She needed to feel connected to someone and she genuinely cared.

"I will," Eyal agreed reasonably. His tragedy was private and it would pain him to tell her but sharing his load would also ease his pain. This was friendship and true intimacy. It transcended nationalities and reached out across oceans.

_**A/N: Friendship fics never get the reviews or hits that shipper fics do but I love these two together. **_

_**Sorry to readers of "Invitations and Entertainments" for the sudden halt to updates – I got very blocked and very busy. **_


End file.
